Their Little Game
by Tigerlil Jill
Summary: Katie has never kissed anyone, can a certain troublemaker change that? From her first kiss to her last, they've played this game until the end. The very end. Rated T for mild swearing and because I'm paranoid. * Note: Used to be called Katie's First Kiss*
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction so don't flame please. Don't know where I'm going with this…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, the Ares cabin pummeling each other and any other poor kid who was stupid enough to walk by, the Apollo cabin doing some archery,

[And getting bull's eyes as usual] and then there was my cabin, gardening.

And everything was nice.

Until Travis walked up to me. Oh no.

"Go away." I told him before he could say anything.

"Come on Katie-Kat, I'll be quiet I swear!" He protested.

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that. Just please go away, my plants need peace and quiet, 2 things that I bet you don't even know the meaning of." I told him.

"Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeease." He begged. Oh gods, he'll be the death of me, "Fine, but if you do anything, I'll, um…" Oh shoot, I hadn't thought this through.

Sensing this he smirked "You'll…"

"Oh, never mind! Just be quiet!" I tried not to let him see me blush.

"Are you blushing?" Dang.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" I asked. Please say yes, please say yes,

"Nope. I think you like meeeeee." He teased.

"And if I do?" Was it me or was he leaning closer?

"Then this." He replied and then, he kissed me. On the lips. Travis Stoll was kissing me! **Review if you saw that coming!** And suddenly I was kissing him back, my hand tangeled in his soft, curly hair.

Finally we broke apart for that pesky need for oxygen.

"So why did you kiss me? I asked.

"So why did you kiss me? He countered.

At last I regained my wits, "Oh please, I was lowering my standards for you."

"Really?" He asked leaning in once more. "Really." I said, and oh gods, I can feel his warm breath on my face. And just as he was about to kiss me, he stood up and walked away.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Katie-Kat!" He called over his shoulder. Ok fine, 1-0 Travis, but next time he better watch out.

**The end! What did you think? Was it good? Bad? REVIEW please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry, but I decided to turn this into a collection of their little "game". So no flames! Oh, and also I might switch POV's a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! :D**

Katie saw Travis talking to Conner, with his back to her.

Perfect.

As quietly as she could she snuck up on him.

"Um Travis," Conner started to say.

Oh shoot! She forgot about him, she hurriedly put her finger to her lips and hoped he got the message.

"What now Conner?" Travis asked and I froze barely breathing.

"Nothing Travis, nothing." He replied and I smiled.

Thank you I mouthed to him.

Finally, I was right behind him and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Traaaaavis." I said in a sing song voice.

And then I pulled him closer and I kissed him. Then walked away swinging my hips knowing that Travis, ever the pervert, would be looking at my ass.

"1-1!" I called over my shoulder, "Now we're even!" And as I walked away I thought I heard him say "It's on."

And the kissing war had begun.

**There you go! Sorry if my chapters seem short, not my fault! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**If anybody has ideas for chapter 4 tell me in your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

Katie's POV:

Ahhh. After a long day of training and dealing with little kids- "Joshie spit gum in my hair! Joshie spit gum in my hair!"- I could finally relax, no pranks, no fighting, just a peaceful canoe ride.

As I pulled out my book, [Hunger Games] and I wondered how many minutes of peace I could get away with.

After a few minutes I realized that I was just, sitting there.

I also realized my tense posture, like I was waiting for something, but what? A image of Travis popped into my mind and I felt my cheeks flush.

Hurriedly, I tried to think of other things, gardening, that new disarming move, Travis' eyes,- Wait what?!

Shaking my head I opened my book and got lost in it. Slowly I relaxed as time passed.

See Katie, I thought to myself, no Travis.

Unfortunately, some god must have been mad at me because seconds later someone jumped on my canoe flipping the both of us.

I tried to scream but I think I swallowed some water instead.

My mind raced, who jumped on my canoe? A monster? A God? A Satyr chasing a nymph?

As I reached the surface I saw the face of none other than Travis Stoll.

"Boo?" he said with his trademark smile that made my heart jump.

"Travis you're so -"

"Dead? Yeah I figured. But come it was kinda funny." He interrupted, but the smile slowly drained from his face as he saw my glare. "Or not." He muttered.

Then I remembered my book. "Oh no, oh no, OH NO!" I searched frantically for it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing that you would care about. And it's definitely not a present from my grandma for my birthday. And totally not my favourite book!" I snapped getting more and more frustrated.

When I turned to glare at him I saw he was trying to suppress a laugh. I unleashed my death glare on him.

"What?" He defended, "You, Katie Gardener said totally! Are you going to start painting your nails to?" He started laughing again.

Finally, I found my book, it was ruined. With the ink running and the pages soaking wet, it was beyond repair.

Shock crossed his face has I held it up for him to see. "Are you happy now?!" I yelled at him.

I climbed out of the water and after flipping the canoe over I started tie it down, or, tried to. Not only were my hands wet, they were super slippery. [Thank you very much Travis]

"Here let me do it." He offered.

Reluctantly I let him do it. And not because I liked the way his muscles flexed as he tied the knots. Pshh. Of course not.

As I stomped away a felt a hand stop me, and as I turned around I felt his lips on mine. And all my anger at him melted away as I began to kiss him back.

After a bit he leaned back so he could whisper in my ear. "2-1 Me." He murmured.

Now, at the time I didn't stop to think about what he said, so just as I leaned in for more and so did he, he stepped back. And then promptly walked away.

Wait what? 2-1 me? Huh? Ohhh... Styx. He got me.

He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he turned around and started walking backwards while shouting "Got you! Got you!" etc.

Then I got the idea. I bent over to 'tie' my shoelace and as I looked back at him I gave him my sweetest smile, and as I watched he tripped over a tree root. I giggled. Revenge is sweet.

**Tada! Longest chapter so far! I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in 1 day! Woot woot! So anyways, I've been thinking of doing a chapter from Travis' POV? Do you want me to? Or just Katie's POV is fine? REVIEW PLEASE. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry! I really have no excuse for not updating so I'll just shut up and give you the chapter! :D**

Travis' POV:

It was an ordinary Monday, they had breakfast, went to lesson's, got in trouble, went to lunch, more lesson's, more trouble, and all of that stuff. All was calm again. You know, when the Aphrodite cabin stopped shrieking about "The hottest guy EVER! It's probably me again.

But the quiet wasn't going to last for long... Well, after dinner it won't...

Right on time, my half-sister, Olivia the Loud, came in yelling "Time for dinner! Time for dinner! Travis! Chiron says that if you're late again, you're doing the dishes after dinner!" I sighed, "Ok, let's go!" I shouted. "Really? You're **actually** Going on time? Dude, What's gotten into you? Connor asked. "You'll see." I said.

During dinner my cabin kept looking at me strangely. By now, they probably expected me to throw a food fight or a nice wet (and completely gross) spit ball. Well maybe I could do 1... If I turned my head slightly I could throw it right down that annoying Apollo girl's shirt and no one would know it was me... No! Must stay focused. I can't attract any attention, yet.

After being good for an eternity, (the horror!) it was finally time. Everybody was settled down and eating. I looked over at Demeter's table and saw Katie wiping something off of her sister. I caught her eye and winked, she raised her eyebrows but I just gave her my signature smirk. Then, after making sure Chiron was gone looking for his, - well, let's just say that I **may** have hid his CD collection - and that Mr. D had gotten bored and left, I whistled. Everybody fell silent.

"Attention, attention, all campers of Camp Half-Blood, I, Travis Stoll, the king of all things awesome, have something to say." I walked over to Katie.

"Katie Gardener, would you do me the honour, and kiss me?" Not waiting for her answer, I kissed her. Her lips were softer than I imagined, (**not** that I dreamed about it) and tasted like, strawberries.

Remembering the plan, I reached into her pocket and grabbed her favourite gardening gloves, luckily, she didn't notice. Tucking them into my pocket I broke away grinning.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" She asked. She looked so confused, but instead of answering her question I just smirked and bowed saying "That is all." And of course walked away.

Since I was alone in my cabin, I made sure to hide the gloves well, for my dear siblings don't know the meaning of privacy. Looking around, I found Connor's candy stash and ate a Mars Bar.

And nobody needed to know that I did a cheer in celebration of finally kissing Katie. Because I didn't, ok?

* * *

Katie's POV: **(****I'm just going to retell the story in her POV if you're confused.)**

The weirdest thing just happened! Travis (the idiot) just** kissed** me! I know right! And it's not like I kissed him back or anything...

Anyways! Here's what happened, it was pretty much a typical day. I was out in the garden, you know, gardening. And the Apollo cabin finally calmed down so the Sun wasn't roasting anymore. Now if I could just get the Aphrodite cabin to shut up about how Travis was the hottest guy ever. At his name I thought of those bright blue eyes, full of mischief. But he's not cute. At all. Of course not! Why would you think that?

I went to my cabin to clean up when the horn sounded. I didn't want to be late so I quickly tucked my gloves (My Dad gave me them for my birthday and they were my favourite) into my pocket. "Hurry up now! Off to Dinner!" I called.

About half-way through dinner I noticed something was wrong, but what? Looking around I spotted Travis, oh, that's it! he wasn't doing anything for once. That means he's planning something. I wonder what?

"Katie! Katie! Brendan got ketchup on me!" My little sister Ivy, shouted. "Here sweetie, I'll wipe it off." I said. Sighing, I reached over and began to wipe it off, looking past her I saw Travis and he winked at me. I fought back a blush and raised my eyebrows. What was he planning? But he just smirked and looked around, and I did too. what was he looking for? I noticed that Mr. D and Chiron were missing.

Suddenly, a sharp whistle pierced the air, everybody fell silent. I looked up and saw that it was none other than Travis.

"Attention, attention, all campers of Camp Half-Blood, I, Travis Stoll, the king of all things awesome," At this I rolled my eyes. "Have something to say." Oh gods, was he walking towards me?

"Katie Gardener, would you do me the honour, and kiss me?" He asked. Wait WHAT?!

Before I could react, He leaned over and kissed me. His lips were soft and tasted like, what was that? Mint? Mmmm, definitely mint.

But he broke away to soon for my taste. "Wh-wh-what was that?" I asked. Damn it! I was stuttering, there goes my pride.

Travis just grinned like the Cheshire Cat, bowing he said "That is all." and walked away. Everybody stared at me, I blinked a few times then glared at them. "What? haven't you guys ever seen people kiss before?" I snapped. They all turned away slowly.

"So, you and Travis?" My other sister Linda began. "Don't, you, dare." I said angrily, and I got up and stomped away.

What was he thinking? Did he really want to kiss me, or was he just looking to stir up trouble? The nerve of that boy, I swear, if he ever does that again, I will _kill_ him.

I realized that I was at my cabin, so I went in, climbed into my bunk, and fell asleep.

* * *

Travis' POV:

The next day I woke up early and got dressed. I tried to leave quietly but tripped over my brat of a brother, Connor.

"Mmm? Travis? Is that you?" He said sleepily.

"Uhhh. You're dreaming go back to sleep." I said quickly.

"Okkk..." And with that he rolled over again using our half-sister Bonnie, as a teddy bear. I grinned and took out a camera (Which I stole yesterday) and took a quick picture. I chuckled to myself, this was _so_ going all over camp. After that, I quickly exited the cabin before I woke up anyone else.

A minute later I reached a tree that was right above the Demeter cabin. I peered the window and sure enough, saw Katie tearing the place apart, looking for her gloves. I laughed to myself, this was going to be good.

* * *

Katie's POV:

"Where are they?!" I exclaimed. "I used them yesterday and now they're gone!" I checked my bed for the tenth time.

"What did they look like?" Linda asked.

"They were green and had flowers on them. My Dad gave them to me for my birthday, and they were my favourite and now they gone!" I replied getting more frantic by the second.

"Where did you last see them?" Ivy asked.

I thought about it. "Well, I had them yesterday when I was gardening before dinner... Then I came back to clean up and I was in a hurry, so I put them... Oh no." I'm so stupid!

"What?" I heard someone ask.

"Travis." I growled.

* * *

Travis' POV:

"Travis." Katie growled.

Uh oh. She figured it out. But hey, she's kinda cute when she's mad.

Moving on, I'd better get out of here.

I ran like a maniac back to my cabin. I took the gloves out and hid them in the bushes next to the Hypnos cabin. Haha, she would never look there.

Running back I made it right before Katie stomped into my cabin.

"Travis!" She yelled.

"Yes Katie-Cat? Did you want another kiss already?" I lazily replied.

"Wh-What? No!" She spluttered. "Just- No! Give me back my gloves! I know you took them!"

I laughed, it was fun seeing her blush. "Your gloves? Don't have them, don't want them." I lied.

"I know it was you, they were in my pocket when you ki-kissed me! You have it, so give it back!" I smirked, she was really mad now.

"Even _if_ I had them, why would I give them back? You can't make me." By now I just wanted to see how far she would go.

"If you don't have them, then let me search your cabin." She dared.

"Go ahead, but you won't find anything but _other_ people's things that I've stolen." Did she really think it was going to be that easy?

I watched as she looked around finding the occasional drachma or candy bar, but she didn't find what she was looking for.

As she turned around my grin widened, "Something wrong?" I said innocently.

"I-"She looked down and I almost told her the truth. _Almost._ "I'm sorry that I bothered you." she said defeated and walked away.

* * *

Katie's POV:

I feel even _more_ stupid now. I can't believe that he didn't have it, I was _so_ sure. Oh well, mind as well go back.

As I walked into my cabin, I immediately spotted something on my bed.

It was a package wrapped in sparkly green paper, which would have been nice if it didn't have about 10 rolls of tape onto it and was _still_ falling off.

I cautiously opened it and inside was my gloves!

I smiled and put them on, yep, whoever took it didn't do anything to them.

So why take it? More importantly, _who_ took it?

Tyche **(Greek Goddess of luck)** must have been looking after me because a note feel to the ground that said in messy writing.

"3-1 me. Katie-Cat, you'll have to do _much_ better if you want to keep up."

There was no name but I was 99.99% sure that I knew who it was.

**Tada! That was SOOOOOO long! That's my gift to you guys to make up for not updating sooner. But seriously, thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Once again, no flames, BUT TONS OF REVIEWS PLEASE. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This is set after the war so... Yeah. That's it. As I read that again, I realized how lame that just sounded. :(**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own anything.**

Katie's POV:

I was exhausted and ready to pass out. I had fought for the last 2 hours and was half-dead.

_Hiss_...

What was that? I turned around to see a hydra approaching me.

_Uh oh_.

I instinctively ducked, and sure enough, acid flew right where my head was a second ago.

I ran around it twice, then switched directions so it would get dizzy. I looked up and saw it's heads bumping into each other.

I took a deep breath and concentrated. The ground seemed to come alive as several spiky vines shot up and wrapped around it. The hydra just ripped it apart with it's teeth and continued to advance towards me.

Think Katie, think! How did Clarisse kill it? Oh wait, she shot a cannonball at it. No, that won't work. Hercules? That's it! Fire!

How do you make fire? Aha!

Walking backwards I started to taunt it.

"Hey ugly! Yeah you! You... Um... Wart face!" I yelled.

Ok, so they weren't the best insults but they did the trick. He (Or was it a she?) stomped quickly towards me and as it was only 2 metres away, it's heads got electrocuted by the wires on the side of the road.

Growling it stepped back.

I found a long stick on the ground and held it up to the now hanging (But sparking) wires. It quickly caught on fire and I raised it up. It hissed but moved back.

As it opened it's mouth to spit acid at me again I raised my stick and threw it at his mouth.

_Please Apollo, Artemis, anyone! Let this work! _I quickly prayed.

They must have heard me because the flaming stick disappeared down it's throat.

It swallowed and I had a panic attack. I had already lost my sword to a empousa before, if it attacked, I'd be defenceless!

Then it started to choke and a few seconds later, dissolved into gold dust.

Suddenly, there was a defining crash in the distance. I whipped my head around to look at the origins of the noise, **(I have no idea if that makes any sense)** the Empire State Building.

"We won!" I heard someone shout.

"We really did it!"

"I can't believe we did it!"

"Woo hoo!"

I stabbed 1 more last hellhound and started to run, searching for a certain brown-haired and blue-eyed boy. As I ran I had only 1 thought in my head.

_Please be alive..._

* * *

Travis' POV:

I had just finished dealing with the minotaur and did a pretty awesome job with it, if you ask me.

I heard a huge crash come from Olympus.

I asked the nearest half-blood "Did we win?"

He gave me a look that said duh! And nodded.

I took a deep breath and broke into a sprint looking for a certain brown-haired and green-eyed girl. I had only 1 thought in my head.

_I'm hungry..._

Ok, 2 thoughts in my head.

_Please be alive..._

* * *

They saw each other at the same time.

Because they were both frantically searching for the other

They ran towards each other at the same time.

Because they needed to feel the other's warmth to feel safe and complete again.

They hugged each other at the same time.

Because no matter how much they denied it, they cared about each other.

They also kissed each other at the same freaking time.

Because they loved each other.

They didn't pull away this time for a stupid game. Oh no, they were fairly engrossed if you get my meaning.

**Love it? Hate it? Doesn't matter, REVIEW. I need ideas. And reviews keep me going. They let me know that people actually take the time to read my lame story. And somehow like it... :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p (Ha, ha, different smily face!) I'm sooooo weird. But remember REVIEW.**

**I'm curious to see who reads to the bottom, so if you do have a ":D" at the end of your review. Because your going to review right?**


End file.
